User talk:ILive4Seddie
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:ILive4Seddie/I'm new!! :) page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 01:36, November 11, 2010 *Hey!* We should totally chat, sometime!!!! Come to my talk page and we can eagerly anticipate Seddie, together! Cartoonprincess 14:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Thanks! Yeah, I did make the icon myself. It was my first time ever making a manip-type one, so it's not very clean, but after watching the Wake Up Spencer video, I couldn't help myself! Oh, and btw, Happy Thanksgiving! (I know it's tomorrow, but you might not be seeing it til then. Unless you're seeing this early, then.. ok I'm just confusing myself! Haha ;) IgnaLovesPancakes 01:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hi iLive4Seddie! Nice pix you got there! Just wanna say.....wanna talk or something? We can talk. It's completely fine with me. But if I don't respond after 3 days, leave a message on my talkpage. It's because my math grades are going down. I'm available on weekends only (Im available in Fridays!). So.....wanna talk? I really want to talk to someone 4 once. Thnx! :) Creddie4444 05:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Creddie4444 Well.. Haha, all I used to edit the picture was paint. I agree, photobucket is kind of out there for me. You can't go wrong with cut and paste! IgnaLovesPancakes 19:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hello there human being!! Maybe we should talk sometime...you really could be my twin sister!!! I mean, I think we both have SO much in commun (by starting with the cupcakes :)... ) So...I really want to talk to with someone!Pleeease??? It's always great to meet a cupcake fanatic!! :D but could you sign with your username so that I know who I'm talking to? lol :) ILive4Seddie 00:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm Cupcakegirl, sorry I totally forgot to sign with my username...Oh, nice picture by the way. Cupcakegirl 20:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Really?? Well...What can I do?? I have an OCD (Obsessive Cupcake Disorder) Cupcakegirl 16:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OH, I'm sorry to hear that....maybe you get it next trime :) PS: I've never tried one Bacon Cupcake, are they good? Cupcakegirl 17:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Me too, HAHAHA...I was thinking since bacon is the official Seddie food (at least thats what I've heard) and cupcake is the official Creddie food, wouldn't bacon cupcakes be like a combination of Seddie and Creddie?? (I really don't know why I was thinking about that, it just came into my thoughts). Cupcakegirl 18:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Best song that fits seddie RUnning away by AM! best song that fits seddie. Or Whats the name of the game Mama Mia!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin 03:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I loved it. I only saw like a half of it. I got my seddie and I laughed. Court is sooo funny! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin 03:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I know! Hey Hi, I got your message. And yeah, it's very funny! It's my favorite episode. And I see your fave ships in Victorious are Bade, Tandre, and Cabbie. That's mine too! Thanks for leaving a message!Creddie4444 06:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Name Pronunciation RAH-CHIM You like Quogan too! :D Hey, well you seemed pretty cool and you like Seddie, just like I do, but you also LOVE Quogan! Ah, I remember I was crazy for them together in Zoey 101 and they were my favorite couple on there! They're opposites, but they just somehow attract like Sam and Freddie :) Anyway, I think it would be good to be friends. I love your icon by the way. Quinn and Logan are so adorable :) ~SeddieWarrior awesome :) No problem :) This might sound weird, but my rebound ship was Fran/Maxwell from The Nanny. Although Fran's voice was annoying, Fran and Maxwell were hilarious and cute together xD But now the dry's spell over! Yes! I'm so excited about iOMG! I got a good Seddie feeling about it. :) What do you think is going to happen in it? Do you have a youtube account? If you do, I'm icarly97 on there. I make Seddie videos :) I love all of Dan's shows! Kenan and Kel, All That, The Amanda Show, Drake and Josh, and of course, iCARLY! :D But now I'm starting to love Victorious. I like Cat/Beck, Jade/Beck, and Cat/Robbie :) ~SeddieWarrior Meeting Jennette!! OMG I'm sooo happy that you got to meet Jennette also!! Isn't she seriously one of the nicest people you've ever met? It's so cool that she personalized/wrote a note your picture too because I remember when I went she didn't really personalize anyone's (except for ours!! haha!).LOL does it still feel like you're dreaming? I still can't get over that day and I don't think I ever will! AND I can't believe she really said "Holy Cheese"! I can't even imagine her saying that lol! I kinda wish I broke away from the "seriousness" of my conversation with her for a while just to see the funnier side of her like you did... oh well I shouldn't complain! I am sooooo happy for you!!! Congrats!! You're the one that's meeting her and Nathan on the cruise too, right? (I'm so jealous lol!) And I'm super stoked for iOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Samlovesham yep :) I"m icarly97 on youtube! I'm making a Seddie video now, but it's kinda short xD And that's okay :) Aw thank you so much! :D Other voiceovers and Seddie videos soon! :D And yeah, youtube is annoying sometimes! I would have to pitch shift my songs so it wouldn't get copyrighted :P I'm so excited for iOMG! Just four more days! :) What do you think is going to happen in it? SeddieWarrior 20:58, April 5, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior Heyy :) Hi!! Do still remember me?? Anyway, did you see iOMG??? Probably yes, but I almost died when I saw that episode...What do you think it's gonna happen in iOMG Part 2?? Cupcakegirl 05:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: RPG I may not be able to do it today, or maybe I will. I'm not really positive. I will try to make it tomorrow. You can have a replacement for me if I don't show up, which I probably won't. Will Gibby really have a strong plotline in this story with Missy? BTW, I LOVE your avatar! :D ICarlyRulez5101 20:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Sure! I think that's about 3:12 PM or something for me, which is perfect! It's tomorrow right? I don't think I'll have any problems and I'll probably be there! (:MaryanHPotterFan98 22:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) And another problem with the RPG Okay so we have a new problem with the rpg now... We can't do it tomorrow. I asked around, and almost no one will be here. Everyone's celebrating Eastern. So, someone suggested next Saturday and everyone agreed. I hope that doesn't bug you? I'm writing a blog explaining everything right now... Please check it out later then. And this time I hope everthing works better. Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Brad and a whole lotta more were missing.. :/ Alica123 17:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, We had a problem, there's a user name Spencernandhisgoldfish who's on the rpg character list and you forgot to add her as Rebecca Berkowitz. BTW, Alice told me that she can't do it either because i don't know why she was kinda busy with something.Princess Astrid 23:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) =) Yeah, my cousin is not a main character especially me and Ariana but thanks for asking that. =)Princess Astrid 23:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RPG Chat Room! Hey! I made a chat room online we could use for the RPG! I'll put the link up soon. And, you need a password to get in, so no people that don't do the RPG will be in there. :) Awesome! :D And I'm guessing this is either Alicia or Amythest...?? ILive4Seddie 23:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Hey, sure :D How are you? The post above wasn't by me, btw Alica123 23:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 'bout rpg: the chat room he suggested is basically another wikia, you have to write and cant see what's writtien down that time. the old chatroom IS permanent, the problem is, the first user that joins it is admin, and i dont want a random person to be admin who can kick anyone out, so i didnt give out the link so there are no trolls :/ Alica123 23:18, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but it's thankfully easy to solve. I just hope people don't think I'm "big-headed" or something because I don't agree with any chatroom. The thing is, we already have a good one. :/ Alica123 09:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Link to Chatroom! Ya sure! http://www.chatzy.com/757006161601 :) ILoveSeddie1234321 16:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Bring Ado back to iCarly! Hi Everyone, We need to get Ado back on iCarly so we can watch him have more fun and adventures with Carly, Sam & Freddie. We should all join the facebook group "Bring Back Ado!!" And get your friends to join too! If he gets enough support on that page, he'll come back! THANK YOU PLEASE!!! hey! :) Well, I have Sony Vegas Pro 8.0, but Sony Vegas 9.0 is probably the same, just more effects. Go on the side and click on Compositing Mode and then go to Overlay or Lighten. :) I'll try to find a tutorial for you! :) SeddieWarrior 00:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC)SeddieWarrior Hey, @Live4Seddie! Bunnyboo50 23:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Doing fine myself! You? :) Bunnyboo50 23:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo!! You wanna chat?? I'm kinda bored right now... Cupcakegirl 22:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, that would be rather convenient, cause I have a HUGE test on tuesday... In fact, I should be studying right now... But, I just found out that my older sister is a Seddie Shipper too!!! I'm soo happy right now!!! It happened like this: I was watching iSYL in our room (I share my room with her since I was five and she was eleven...). Okay, back to the story: I was watching (I was actually covering my eyes at) the kissing part, when she came in and when she saw it, she said: "Ahhhh, why is he with her??? He belongs with the blonde one..." I have to say that this is almost a miracle, cause my entire family is Creddie except for me and my cousin. Anyway, you saw the title for the next episode (not iPWV), right??? I'm soo excited for it!!! What do you think it's gonna happen? Cupcakegirl 15:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Really??? Ugh, I HATE hackers (okay, who doesn't??) but anyway, I don't think you're weird, but if you are then I'm as weird as you!! I keep pausing the scene, saying the line and pressing Play... I was kinda hopping for you to ask me what I think it's gonna happen in iDSF but I'll say it anyway: I think that they'll be ignoring each other after the kiss, but since Carly saw it she'll try to make them go on a date. For example saying: "Hey, Freddie meet me at the ----(name of the restaurant) at 8:00" to Freddie and then saying "Hey, Sam meet me at the ------(name of the restaurant) at 8:00" to Sam (Like we never saw THAT before...). Well, first it will be really akward and maybe they'll start fighting but at the end they will enjoy the date and then Freddie will say something like "I can't believe that I'm having a good time with Sam Puckett" and then Sam will go like "I can't believe that this pudim is made of chocolate"...(kinda random but I think it would be cute)...Anyway, I don't know how but there will be a kiss and a quote that will make we all go "awww". Hey, is it true that there will be an episode called iLost My Mind? Cupcakegirl 22:11, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...I don't know, I think it's Spencer Hey, do you know if iTake A Cruise is a real episode?? Am I asking too much?? Just tell me, cause I can't control my curiosity.... Cupcakegirl 00:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad I survived too!! HAHA So, I was reading your profile page and I couldn't help notecing that you ship Zack/London too!!!! It's so rare to find Zondon shippers!!! Cupcakegirl 18:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) After I watched it, I felt like part of my childhood memories were gone and when iCarly ends....I don't even like to talk about it... Hm, let's change the subject... Oh, today, when I was coming back from school, I saw a cupcake, a PURPLE cupcake. I immediately thought of Seddie, so I asked the price and the guy said: $8,12. Can you believe it?? I bought a Seddie Cupcake!!! Cupcakegirl 16:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're a Cabbie Shipper, right?? Did you see Prom Wrecker??? They were soo cute in that episode!!! Cupcakegirl 00:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It was really expensive, but I bought it because 8 and 12 are Seddie numbers. Oh, I loove Darren Criss he's such a good singer (and he's hot too). Have you ever seen "A Very Potter Musical"?? Cupcakegirl 16:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's so exciting!!! That means you're seventeen, right?? Anyway, do you know a really good Seddie video for me to watch right now??? I'm bored. Are we still doing RPG? Hey, man! I just came here to ask; what the shiz happened to the whole RPG idea?!?!?!? I need to know if we are going to continue with it, because if we are you should probably make a blog! ICarlyRulez5101 19:24, May 28, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! Re: RPG Yeah, I totally agree with you, the RPG has died off, and the RP. And I'm actually kinda relieved because of all the chaos between shipping the RP-ing caused. Anyways, thanks for letting me know! ICarlyRulez5101 00:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC)ICarlyRulez5101 ;) Peace! could you give me the name of these videos?? cause i can't enter youtube chanels when i'm using the iphone...but thanks anyway :) Cupcakegirl 16:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) heylo! :) Hiiii, CreddieCupcake here. :) i just thought i'd say hi! :) :D Yes i did figure it out! ahaha. :) and awh, thankyou! :D i put them on photobucket, but i edit them with a ton of editing software on my computer. i have Adobe Photoshop Elements 9 (i'm not sure where's a way to shorten that down, or if it matters), so it's probably largely my editing software. ahaha :) CreddieCupcake 17:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) awesome!! :) i've always liked the idea of a yearbook, but i'm homeschooled. so it'd be pretty pointless. xD i have heard about it! :o ahaha, i'm curious, myself. i could SO see her throwing a fork. xD i also want to know why Carly was in the hospital! did you see that screen shot? :o oh my gosh that's fantastic! :D i love her. xD i really like her better than Miranda, truth be told. and i actually like Sam better than Carly, too - at least most of the time. :) ...anddd why this wouldn't stop being in italics, i have no idea. xD CreddieCupcake 23:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) jimmy BreadIsGood 05:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's pretty good! :) haha there are a lot of misconceptions about it, but i'll spare you the rant. xD and ooh, graduation! :) congrats! :D you must be pretty psyched to be done with school. :) I would think it would be about her asthma attacks, also. like maybe she gets really stressed out about something and ends up having an attack? i have no idea where it would fit in, though. o.0 in what episode, or anything. haha. :) i'm completely obsessed with the "damsel in distress" type stuff, so i'm personally really hoping we get some Creddie from that. xD at the very least, some really hardcore Creddie-friendship, if it turns out that's all we're gonna have, in the end. :P haha. Miranda has really grown on me, lately. :) she used to really annoy me, but she's not too bad anymore. haha. :) mostly, i'm obsessed with Nathan Kress. xD i already adored him, and then i did some research and found out he's a Christian too, and i think i became a mega-fan on the spot. xD Ahaha, good night! or good morning, or whatever time it is there, now. xD CreddieCupcake 16:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh my goodness! :o i think that would make things more fun sometimes, but i think i'd miss the boys! :o i mean, boys seem to have so much less drama, you know? xD i haven't actually seen iPWV yet! :O haha, my best friend watched it and recapped me on some Creddie moments and such, but i have yet to actually watch it. xD ahaha i really like Jathan. :) i mean, friendship anyways. i like the pairing all right, but i don't know them, so i have no idea how it would work in real life, if at all. xD Yesss for real! :D i really want to meet him. although i think i'd propose on the spot and freak him out. haha, whoops! xD and yep, i'm a Christian, too! :) i was saved right around my 6th birthday. haha :) my dad's actually a pastor, so i've grown up in church and such. :) whoa that's awesome!! :D i'm pretty obsessed with twitter myself, but i don't give it out online because i've got my actual info on there. haha, otherwise i'd totally follow you and such! :) CreddieCupcake 19:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! :) HI! I would like to talk with you some day and get to know you better :) Hope we can be friends :) Hi! That sounds great...except I'm not sure who you are :) please sign with the four ~ thingys after your post! thanks! ILive4Seddie 02:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo, I edited the pic for you :) If you use it as a profile pic now, it should take up the whole screen and not be cutten. Try it! :) http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/File:MeandnathanandjennetteEDITED.png Alica out after another boring post! 22:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No probs, if you need anything else, don't bother to ask :) Alica out after another boring post! 22:12, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :D you're back! :D CreddieCupcake 02:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOSH I AM SO STINKING JEALOUS RIGHT NOW!! :D he's my celebrity crush. i mean, i of course love, say, Zac Efron and Alex Pettyfer...but i don't think i'd actually like them if i met them. Nathan, i pretty much want to date. xDD CreddieCupcake 15:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) AHHH i am so jealoussss! haha, i've loved him for quite a while now. xD he's amazing. i've never met him, but it would completely be a dream come true. :) of course, i might freak him out by attacking him on the spot...ESPECIALLY IF HE DID THE EYEBROW THING OH MY GOSH....iiii have an eyebrow fetish. xD Man, those people do sound really rude! :o i can understand being excited, but seriously. haha. ruuude. :P i've heard she was super nice, though. :) I'm not sure who that is! :o probably because i don't really watch Victorious at all. xD No, it's fine! :) i'm glad you had such a great time! :D my summer's been amazing! :) went on a mission trip and got to see all of my best friends at least once. :) plus we just went to the beach. :D CreddieCupcake 22:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hello! I *love* your profile! Your just awesome! :) Theseddier200 18:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Aww thanks for adding me on twitter! If I'm not following you, then I'll follow you!!!!!! :) And my profile isn't *that* entertaining, but thanks *so* much!!!!! xxTheseddier200 01:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Mmhmm. . . Aha, yup, I've got an iCarly Wiki account. I don't usually come on here though. . .I go on Twitter usually. xD Pump Up The Fruit 21:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC)